This Can't Be Happening: Akarie's Version
by Jinoku
Summary: A demon named Akarie gets decieved into the time of his life. This is the second but still good point of view of the fan fiction This Can't Be Happening, we'll be working togeather and the stories with come togeather so read on!
1. What Is It You Want?

A.N.- Ok, people a good friend of mine Adrien/eliteElite what ever you know him as that don't matter, is writing an Inu-Yasha story and you'll soon be introduced to a demon named Akarie. He is my person all original this is the story from his point of view the stories will come to geather about ¾ of the way through (As one story not two)

A.N.- This isn't a long one I don't own Inu-Yasha but maby one day after my frapachinno (A black cappuccino) I'll get the writes to Sesshomaru or something, I also do not own any of Adrien's original people.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: What is it you want?**_

Crashing into the trees Akarie's body fell towards the ground only to get oddly jerked above the ground his kimono coming into full effect it's levitation effect like always holding the kitsume above the ground. With a loud snarl Akarie threw him self at Jeromaru, Jeromaru who was a bit more pain tolerant didn't even move as Akarie flew head on into him, who ended up in a tree a bit dazed. Jeromaru now with the advantage charged towards the stunned Akarie, bashing him in the side with a solid punch and sending the kitsume threw the tree, and a few other two. Akarie became quiet desperate to live after finding out Jeromaru sheer pain tolerance and strength, amdeitly tock full advantage of his kimono and levitated out of Jeromaru's reach, unraveling his whip from around his body it's spikes cutting his body covering the whip in his blood. With out wincing Akarie became desperate to take him down and flew full force again towards Jeromaru this time lead by his deadly whip. As he approached Jeromaru he lashed the whip out witch connected nicely with the side of Jeromaru's rib cage send the demon in the ground with a loud crash. Akarie hovering towards what he thought would be the dead body of the Demon Jeromaru was caught off guard, and pinned to a tree by the powerful demon's arm. Akarie gasping for breath as Jeromaru held him against the cliff side by his neck panicked and shut his eyes as he slashed out with his claws there destructive miasma effect coming into play allowing Akarie to burrow his whole hand into the side of Jeromaru's skull. Breathing heavily as the dead demon rolled off of him Akarie dug into the pockets of his kimono retrieving a pack of cigarettes, placing one in his mouth he let up a match and let the cigarette as he fell back drained of any power.

* * *

A.N.- Ok the first chapter is done and isn't any thing like Adrien's Because I'm not from the future, but none the less they will come to geather just watch! Please don't go brutal in the reviews on me It's my first Inu-Yasha Fan Fic and It's a double story. 


	2. Saving The Young One

A.N.- Ok unlike be for I owned Jeromaru…sorta 

**A.N.- Ok That's probably a crappy start before but it gets better don't worry and YES I know Jeromaru died but he was umm reincarnated?**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Young Lives Saved_**

The sun had creeped over the cliff side by the time Akarie reawoke not sure what was going on as he sat up and long pink hair was covered in what seem like ash. As he stood up Akarie levitated to the point were his feet were above the ground by about 1cm. Akarie felt unsettled, his long fox like hers that stabbed out of his hair twitched and flicked as he scanned his surroundings. As he turned around he came face to face with a creature he never seen in his life. Akarie shook the leafs and bark off of his kimono the creature in the baboon skin, stood in the trees speaking to him but Akarie was not paying any attention to him till he said "One of the companions that's with a demon named Inu-Yasha attacked the village of a small girl demon child name Shiori. He bears a pike of great enchantment and has long golden hair, I trust you'll seek revenge on him…" as Akarie looked towards the creature it had already vanished. Akarie knowing the young demon child Shiori amdeitly took off towards the village.

As Akarie entered the Village the smell of burned flesh was great in the air, the town was complete mess, houses were destroyed by what seemed to him like a great force. All of the town's people were piled in the center of the village and engulfed in a flame that seemed to grow whenever Akarie got near. Near the top of the pile Akarie could easily see the body of Shiori who was not yet charred, and Akarie took her body from the flames, her close were not greatly burned meaning that she was the last one put in and it happened not to long ago. Akarie rushed out of the village the young demon still in his arms and traveled towards the one person he new could save Shiori, he had to convince the demon Sesshomaru to use the Tenseiga to bring the girl back. It was about and hour later Akarie came across Sesshomaru travelling the Bone Eaters Forest, As he came down Sesshomaru continued walking but Rin turned around and greeted him happily, Akarie who had seen the girl before hated her for a reason he didn't evan know. As walked by Rin and Jaken with out a word he reach out and grabbed Sesshomaru by the shoulder with one hand and spun him around to face him. Akarie placed the young girl on the ground Rin ran over and tried to shake the young girl back, with a sign Akarie pushed Rin over with his foot and sat down to talk to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru I took care of Rin when she was injured during your dispute with the Panther Demon Tribe, you owe me a favor for that…" Akarie said as Sesshomaru starred down at the girl. The only reply he got was "She seems to have been burned some what recently" there was a slight pause between the two demon and Sesshomaru sat up and walk away saying "You did something for someone who did not need it I owe you nothing." Akarie starred towards the direction of the moving demon and jumped out at him knocking the demon off his feet, miasma seeping from his claws. Akarie lowered them towards Sesshomaru's neck who laid not try to move and with a smile of his face, Akarie hesitated as Sesshomaru spoke calmly and told him "You may have me done but you hold no power over me you know if you want that girl brought back I'm your only option." As Akarie backed off Sesshomaru not knowing what to do the demon brushed pass him and raised his Tenseiga over the body of Shiori, a moment before he brought his sword down reiving the young demon he told Akarie "You are her protector If she falls you will pay with your own life." As Akarie lifted the awakening demon he watched as Sesshomaru and his companions walked away.


	3. Spider of The Mountins

A.N.- Ok I've finally got around to writing this again sorry for the delay.

A.N.- Ok when ever I say or mention "fluff or fluffy" I'm referring to my huge version of the fluff that is on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

A.N.- I know this is a very short chapter but the up coming ones will be long, so please keeping reading and reviewing, thanks. Remember your reviews good or bad is what keeps most fan fiction writers going!

"Finally, a break in this damn rain!" Akarie heaved as he walked out from his hiding place, his long pink main soaked and his kimono dragging across the ground, he now officially hated rain, Shiori didn't mind it one bit as they walked she took time to run threw puddles, her happy giggles annoying the crap out Akarie. They had been travelling north-west for the last week searching for a demon with a pike who was still pretty much unknown to him, all Akarie cared about at this point was getting revenge for death of Shiori's village. "_Why the hell would some one attack her village, Naroku was right this demon is pure evil!" _Akarie thought to him self as they walked into a deep caesium and the rain picked up again.

"AH, hell why now" Akarie screamed as the down pour drenched his recently dried hair.

"What Akarie, did I do some thing?" Shiori asked as she stared weirdly at him well walking backwards nearly tripping over randomly placed rocks.

With yet another sign Akarie said "Nothing, don't worry you didn't do any wrong" Akarie forced up a smile and sent his fluffy out and over Shiori who was already looking like a drowned rat.

The rain had turned to snow as the two camped out in a long abannend cave Shiori was fast asleep well Akarie sat in a near by tree watching over the cave, another one of his bad feelings coming over him. As night turned to dusk Akarie could already sense the quickly moving demon as it approached. Akarie leaped down towards the cave hosting Shiori and readied his whip, unravelling the long yellow thorned whip, as it gathered blood from Akarie's body as the rather LARGE giant spider demon crashed threw the trees, sending splinters to rain over the clearing. With a large step backwards and a yelp from Shiori who ran deeper into the cave, Akarie jumped out towards the spider without much thought on it's size difference and dove straight into it. Doing a weird off balance sidestep to dodge the huge hairy leg that was coming at him causing it to slam into one side of the caesium. Quickly regaining his balance Akarie dropped his whip and took a rather head strong charge towards the spider, with a heave he thrusted his body in a strange fashion towards the ground to avoid a incoming leg, and dove straight into the other leg knocking the leg out from under the spider causing it to slide half onto the ground. Akarie dashed at the face of the spider reading his poison claws, unexpectedly the spider let lose a rather sticky web straight into Akarie's face.

"What the hell is this!" Akarie gasped out from under his bed of webs "This is not my day, damn it all!"

Clawing at his face with his claws Akarie managed to remove most of the webs from his face, only to hit struck by a full force body slam sending him into the near by wall. With a groan of frustration Akarie heaved his body out of the wall side and dove at the ground, grasping his hand around the hilt of his whip he lifted him self and it from the ground. Akarie tightened his grip on the hilt as his lashed the whip out at the spider impaling more then half his huge whip into the face of the demon, giving a tug on the whip Akarie recoiled in from the spiders face leaving a huge trail of blood from the spider to him, the spider let out a blood chilling cry as it's face was quickly draining it of it's blood. Quickly recoiling his whip Akarie let lose the might of his whip Letsonga once more sending the whip trough the chest of the spider, grasping both hands on the blood stained hilt of his whip Akarie hefted the spider over himself and into the near by cave, straight to where Shiori was hiding.


End file.
